


Inquebrantable

by Pire



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pire/pseuds/Pire
Summary: Desde que ingresó como paramédico una sola palabra describió al hombre: inquebrantable. Un nuevo panorama se abría ante él: vulnerable.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Tenten
Kudos: 2





	Inquebrantable

Sus orbes se fijaron por enésima vez en el gran reloj que atusaba el blanco muro del comedor de empleados del hospital de Tokyo. Suspiró al descubrir que el tiempo se burlaba de su ansiedad al solo haber transcurrido cinco minutos. Una hora exactamente para poder salir de ese lugar.

El ruido de fondo era leve, algunos médicos dormían en los sillones reclinables del cuarto y otros devoraban su primer alimento en aproximadamente diez hora de su larga jornada, algo habitual en ese sitio. Para conseguir una plaza o puesto de doctor tenías que empezar desde abajo, es decir desde paramédico, sin contactos ni preferencias, tenías que luchar por obtener un puesto, algo que Neji Hyuga sabía que obtendría sin titubear, podría palpar en cuestión de nada su ascenso.

Cuando acabó su almuerzo con cierto pesar, sin pensarlo, sus ojos buscaron nuevamente las manecillas. Solo faltaban cinco minutos. Una sonrisa interna brotó. Un pequeño ruido en su cintura lo apartó de sus pensamientos y una sola idea lo cegó. Maldita sea. Tenía trabajo, sus compañeros que se encontraban en la habitación se levantaron encaminándose rápidamente a la ambulancia.

―Neji, vamos―Un castaño con pequeñas marcas rojas en las mejillas lo miró en su asiento sin intención de levantarse.―Es algo grande.

El opalino se levantó uniéndose a un colega hasta abordar la ambulancia y encaminarse al sitio del accidente automovilístico. Extrajo el celular de su bolsillo trasero enviando un conciso mensaje.

"Hubo un contratiempo, te veo en casa"

Esperó unos minutos la respuesta que jamás se demoraba en llegar y frunció el ceño cuando las palomas de confirmación azules no aparecieron. El vehículo se abría paso en el tránsito de la ciudad haciendo sonar la sirena y avisando a los conductores a moverse del carril derecho.

Confundido decidió timbrarle, esperando que atendiera o que le colgara en señal de que le contestaría. Entró en buzón. El camión se detuvo, el conductor con orbes onix descendió acompañado de su ruidoso e impertinente amigo, su compañero que iba en la zona trasera con el descendió y finalmente Neji bajó encontrándose con gente rodeando la escena del accidente y algunos policías reteniendo a la gente.

Un borracho en el volante provocó la colisión con otro vehículo y algunos peatones se vieron involucrados. Los paramédicos se dispersaron intentando abarcar a todos los implicados centrándose en los conductores y el Inuzuka en los peatones. Él se acercó al con el castaño, frente a los vehículos, con maletín en mano. Visualizó a dos personas en el suelo, uno ya era atendido y por el rostro de Kiba estaba grave. Decidió ir con la otra persona, su rostro perfilado comenzó a tomar forma, su cabello castaño estaba esparcido en el asfalto como si estuviera en un profundo sueño, al estar a unos pasos una opresión sumamente dolorosa en el pecho lo detuvo súbitamente y abrió ligeramente los labios sin poder pronunciar aquella palabra que llenaba por completo su cabeza, su voz se rehusó a salir. Sus piernas franquearon y unas increíbles ganas de vomitar nublaron su excelente vista.

El mar de ruido a su alrededor causó estragos en su cabeza, su corazón cabalgaba dolorosamente y un solo pensamiento se centró en su cabeza. Muévete, muévete, muévete.

Sus piernas reaccionaron a la orden omnipotente que su cabeza gritaba y sin vacilar se arrodilló ante la chica que yacía en el suelo encima de un charco de sangre que iba en aumento. Sus manos recorrieron su cuerpo en un intento de determinar sus acciones, localizando sus heridas y descubrir el origen del sangrado. Abdomen, lado derecho. Sus manos ingresaron al botiquín intentando encontrar algo que sirviera para frenar la hemorragia, su mente estaba en blanco sin poder maquinar la gran cantidad de información que poseía en un caso como en presente. El nudo en la garganta se intensificaba en demasía.

―¿Qué haces Neji?―. Kiba lo observó desde arriba viendo al Hyūga titubear por primera vez en su oficio y sus ojos se encontraban nublados reflejando una fracción de suplicio, el entendimiento llegó al Inuzuka.―Maldición ¡Naruto la camilla por aqui, ahora!

Neji presionaba con fuerza la herida preocupante y cuando decidió cambiar el vendaje que servía como sus orbes contemplaron con intensidad sus manos llenas de sangre que temblaban. Apretó fuertemente los dientes y sus oídos que en algún punto se había privado, permitieron el paso de sonido nuevamente. Se levantó cuando el rubio trajo la camilla, lo empujó sin piedad mientras movía el cuerpo de la castaña con delicadeza para evitar lo que a ojos del Inuzuka, era inevitable.

Naruto la ayudó a subirla a la camilla mientras Neji no soltaba la gasa ensangrentada de su mano. Se alejó con rapidez encendiendo el auto listo para trasladar a la castaña. Habló por la radio para pedir ayuda de otra ambulancia para atender a los demás pacientes. 

Por primera vez desde que lo conoció el rubio permaneció en silencio y corrió hacia el vehículo para realizar lo ordenado. Sin titubear subieron la camilla al vehículo y una vez las puertas fueron cerradas aceleró rápidamente. Atravesaron las calles con una velocidad alarmante, el Hyūga presionaba con fuerza la herida sin detenerse y el Inuzuka evaluó los signos vitales y demás posibles heridas.

El bolsillo izquierdo de Neji adquirió un peso abrumador, aún más grande que su cuerpo mismo, cuando sus pensamientos, por un instante, se centraron en la pequeña caja que descansaba en sus pantalones y que sus planes indicaban que sería entregada en la cena que había sido calendarizada desde hace un mes.

―Maldición, Neji, no tiene pulso―Su atención regresó al momento y un sentimiento amargo e insoportable llenó cada partícula de su cuerpo.

Sus manos se movieron en automático tomando el desfibrilador y realizando el protocolo juntó los electrodos al tórax de la castaña. El cuerpo dio un leve salto y fijó su mirada en el monitor de signos vitales. La recta línea era visualizada. Las ganas de vomitar se intensificaron y cargó nuevamente el desfibrilador. Nuevamente tocó el tórax de Tenten quien se elevó levemente.

Kiba observó al Hyūga, desde que ingresó como paramédico una sola palabra describió al hombre: inquebrantable. Ahora, en ese momento, cuando su novia estaba en la camilla siendo revivida, su rostro contorsionado las gotas de sudor recorriendo su frente y sus orbes transmitiendo un calvario desmesurado que dolía con solo verlo, solamente pudo pensar en una cosa: vulnerable. Se aferraba a ese momento y al hecho de no permitirle a esa mujer abandonar su malherido cuerpo.

La ambulancia frenó súbitamente, habían llegado al hospital, los doctores se apresuraron a la entrada. El Hyuga observó la pantalla ante otra descarga del desfibrilador y su corazón propinó un doloroso latido que lo abrumó y nubló su mirada que se centraba con intensidad en las líneas que determinaron su razón de existir.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Saludos!  
> Muchas gracias por leerme, no suelo hacer escritos depresivos de estos dos (considerando el final que tuvieron) pero este simplemente salió. 
> 
> Que se encuentren bien (:


End file.
